


Valentine's Day

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Tumblr One-shots [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Romance, Sushi, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: A valentine's day one shot, since I'm behind on stories





	Valentine's Day

It was February the fourteen and love was in the air, couples were making plans to spend time with one another. The couples of Overwatch had various plans, from romantic dinners to getaways, but for one couple they decided to stay in and enjoy each other’s company.

“What are you and McCree doing for Valentine’s Day brother?” Genji asked Hanzo over the phone.

Hanzo was in his and McCree’s apartment filleting a fish in their kitchen making homemade sushi with his phone pressed to his ear.

“We’re going to stay in and spend time together,” Hanzo said carefully sliding the knife with precision avoiding the fish’s backbone. “Since all mission are put on hold, I’m going to make him homemade sushi.”

“Brother…you’re not doing  _nyotaimori_ …Are you?” Genji asked.

“Maybe.” Hanzo said teasingly “It’s been a while since we…you know…”

“I don’t know whether to be disgusted or proud,” Genji mused “I’m disgustedly proud.”

Hanzo scoffed setting a few pieces of fish to the side before getting the wasabi and spices for the rolls. “What are you and Zenyatta doing for Valentine’s day today?”

“Well, we’re going to spend the day at the beach, before going to Lena’s party,” Genji replied, “Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

“I’m sure, knowing McCree we’ll be very busy,” Hanzo said as he rolled a few bites of sushi.

“I hate you,” Genji joked “Have fun brother.”

Hanzo hung up before making sure everything was prepared properly, he took a long shower making sure to scrub himself clean everywhere. McCree was supposed to be home at five-thirty, so Hanzo made sure to get himself ready ten minutes beforehand. He laid himself out on their table before carefully placing sushi rolls on his body, being extra careful in more sensitive areas. Then he played the waiting game, he was waiting so long that he fell asleep without realizing it. The only reason he woke up was because of the burning sensation in his most sensitive areas from the spicy tuna and wasabi soaking into those parts of his skin.

When he finally got rid of the sensation, Hanzo checked the time only to find it was well after midnight. What the hell? Did McCree not come home? Was he in danger? Hanzo started panicking to himself before he checks his phone, McCree had sent him several texts with attachments. As Hanzo scrolled through them all the angrier he became before he was practically seething with murderous rage.

“I’m going to kill that asshole,” Hanzo growled through gritted teeth.

-

Jesse McCree walking into his and Hanzo’s shared apartment with some flowers and a box of expensive Swiss chocolate hidden under his serape.

“Hanzo? Darling? I’m sorry I’m late,” McCree said tentatively before the light flicked on and he saw a murderous-looking Hanzo.

“You’re seven hours late.” Hanzo said gripping his phone in one hand “All because you went out partying and forgot that I was here waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry, babe,” McCree said slowly inching his way towards his spouse “It was supposed to be only one drink, but Gabe showed up and one drink turned in three and then I lost track of time, But I’m here now.”

“You’re here now, are you?” Hanzo growled.

McCree was then sudden being pelted with rolls of sushi by Hanzo. “Do you know how long I spend preparing for this fucking day!? I spend three weeks importing expensive tuna from Japan to get here on time, pay an arm and a leg to get the freshest ingredients here, went through the stress of hiding it all for this specific day! Not to mention the lack of sex, since we haven’t fuck in weeks! I smell like a fucking sushi bar and I have wasabi and spicy tuna in places they should never be!”

“Hanzo…” McCree said holding his arms up trying to defend himself from the angry Japanese man who had calmed down but was still very angry.

“I’m going to bed,” Hanzo said breathing through his nose “Your sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Babe,” McCree tried to appeal to Hanzo but was met with an icy glare as he stalked off slamming the door.

McCree sighed to himself as he extracted the box and flowers from his serape, he fucked up big time, and he wasn’t so sure Hanzo was going to forgive him easily. He didn’t even know how much effort Hanzo had put into making today as special as possible. McCree then shrugged off his serape, hat, and boots before rolling up the sleeves on his flannel, he had some work to do before Hanzo woke up.

-

The next morning Hanzo woke up to a small bouquet of roses in McCree’s pillows along with a box of chocolates along with a post-it note with McCree’s handwriting.

_‘I’m sorry, honeybee. Please forgive me.’_

Hanzo rolled his eyes but did appreciate the gift, he sniffed the sweet-smelling roses before getting out of bed to find a vase only to be met with a trail of more rose petals leading to their kitchen. Hanzo walked in to find McCree putting some last-minute touches on breakfast before he spotted him with a sheepish smile.

“Um…surprise,” McCree said looking at Hanzo.

Hanzo crossed his arms, although it was a sweet gesture on McCree’s behalf, he was still hurt from yesterday.

“Jesse, while I do appreciate you cooking breakfast, I’m still upset with you,” Hanzo said crossing his arms.

“I know, but I really want to make it up to you darling,” McCree said stepping into Hanzo personal space before placing a hand on his cheek “Will you give me a redo today?”

Hanzo leaned his head into McCree’s palm looking thoughtful before saying “Fine, you get a redo, but you better make it worth wild.”

McCree smiled down at Hanzo before giving him a soft kiss “ I’ll make sure you get the valentine’s day you deserve.”

Hanzo gave McCree a soft smile. “You better, I still feel the after-effects of having wasabi on my groin.”

McCree laughed before leaning to kiss Hanzo once again as an apologie for making him wait.


End file.
